Divergent Disney XD
by Anonymius
Summary: In a world divided into factions where you must choose where you belong, familiar looking characters from different backgrounds must make their choice and get through initiation in the midst of a conspiracy that threatens everything they know. Featuring characters from series including 'Phineas And Ferb', 'Gravity Falls', 'Wander Over Yonder' and 'Star Vs The Forces Of Evil'.
1. Meet Our Main Characters

**I do not own 'Divergent' or anything related.**

* * *

Phineas was busy chopping up the wheat in the fields with a giant, fast tractor, that was spewing out the wheat all tied up from its behind. Then Ferb drove over with a machine that had a giant metal claw attached that grabbed the bundles and stacked them all.

"There," Said Phineas triumphantly when all the wheat was harvested, "That's our chores all done!"

"Phineas! Ferb!"

Phineas broke out of his daydream under the tree.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Their mum was calling.

"Okay, Mom!" Phineas called back.

"Yes, you don't want to miss today!" Their Dad, who a red and yellow collared t-shirt, came in view of the window, holding a mug of coffee, "Today's the big day!"

Phineas looked at his stepbrother.

"You were fantasising about making cool inventions too?"

Ferb nodded.

"Yeah," Phineas sighed, "Me too."

"Hey Phineas! Hey Ferb!" Greeted Marco Diaz, one of their next door neighbours.

"Oh, hey Marco!" Phineas greeted back.

"So, you guys ready for today?" Marco asked.

"Well, they do say there's no way to actually prepare for the test so you can't be ready for it."

"So you're not nervous at all about what the test will say about you?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

"Not really."

"How can you not be? I mean this test will decide which faction you belong you! And what if it's a faction different from your family? What if you have to leave them forever? And what if you're not good enough for the faction you chose meaning you'll have to live on the streets for the rest of your life separated from everyone you ever knew or loved forcing you to fend for yourself against a pack or rats and wolves- ?"

"Um, Marco?"

"Sorry, sorry. But yeah I admire how calm you guys are."

Phineas now looked worried.

"I guess I never really thought of it like that. Hey! Where's Perry? Oh there you are, Perry!"

Phineas had just noticed their pet platypus Perry standing in a slightly different place than he usually does. Perry growled.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb's older sister, Candace, was on her cell.

"So yeah, Stacy, I'm just getting on the bus soon."

 _"So, you're not nervous about the test today?"_

"No, of course I'm not nervous about what the test will say."

 _"So you think you'll get the same result as your family?"_

"Yes, I'm sure it will be Amity."

 _"I don't know, Candace. Aren't you a little too high strung for Amity?"_

"Wait, what do you mean I'm too high strung for Amity? I'm totally Amiable! Really! I'm an Amiaby!"

"Hey, Candace!" Greeted Jeremy Johnson.

"Gotta go, Stace. See you at school. Hey Jeremy!"

Candace's voice suddenly changed all sweet.

"So, today's the day, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I remember when I had my test. "

"What did you get?"

"Um, Amity."

"Right, obviously!"

"So yeah, getting Amity wasn't so bad. So what it's worth...I hope you get Amity, too."

"Yeah, me too!"

Jeremy's scary little sister Suzy appeared from behind her big brother and gave Candace a look that said 'stay in the same faction as my brother and you're dead!'

"Well, gotta get the bus! Don't want to be late!"

Candace ran for it.

"See you at the party tonight!" Jeremy waved at her, "I'll be the one playing the banjo!"

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE DAUNTLESS PART OF TOWN...

 _My name is Star Butterfly. People think I'm odd just because whereas most people in my faction act all tough and scary and 'grr', I'm nice to everyone._

"Hello, friends!" Star greeted a bunch of strangers.

 _And show signs of affection._

"HUGS!" Star cried as she hugged a group of her friends.

 _Today is the day. The day where they tell you where you belong. I hope I get Dauntless. I know I'll get Dauntless. Dauntless is the best faction to be in, where you get to run around all day and fight whoever you want! But still, I'm not sure that I agree with everything about how a Dauntless is supposed to act. Why does being brave mean you have to be mean as well? Sigh. Maybe I would be better with Amity._

"Hey watch it!"

"Oops, sorry," Star apologised, as she rode through the Dauntless pit on a warnicorn. Star wore all black; a t-shirt with a sword through a skull on it, leggings that were ripped on the left leg, boots, a fingerless glove on the right arm, a large spiked belt and a choker. The only thing that had colour was her hair, which was dyed purple and half shaved, the half that wasn't obscuring her right eye. Her visible cheek also had a skull on it.

"Come on, Pony Head, or we'll be late for the train!" Star called back.

Trailing after her was a floating head of a unicorn with a black star on her neck, panting.

"You - pant - go on - pant - ahead - pant - I'll - pant - catch up."

Star rode on towards the train. As she neared it she pointed her wand to the ground.

"Rainbow Rocket Blast!"

The warnicorn disappeared, and Star was propelled into the air, a rainbow appearing in her wake.

I'm gonna make it! She thought to herself as she soared through the air, aiming for an opening in the train. The opening passed by.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna make it!"

Star screamed as she shielded her eyes with her wand.

* * *

Part of the wall of the train blew inwards as Star came in. She groaned as she laid on the floor.

"Missed the door again, eh Star?"

Wendy Corduroy and Jackie Lynn Thomas, two of Star's friends, stood above her. Like Star they wore black, although they were perhaps not as striking - Jackie wore a top, shorts, and trainers with a sea shell around her neck, whereas Wendy wore a lumberjack hat, shirt and t-shirt, a pair of jeans and boots.

"Almost made it this time," Star took the hand that Wendy offered.

"You know Star," Wendy pulled her up, "You've gotta be the craziest person I know. Even for a Dauntless!"

"What? It's crazy to ride through the pit on warnicorn back, then trying to get on a train by shooting yourself into the air – yeah, I see your point."

"I think you're hardcore," Jackie said, "doing stunts like that everyday."

"Well it does help when you have a magic wand," Star tossed the wand in her hand, which accidentally shot a beam of magic.

"You ought to be careful with that thing," Said a boy with long, dark blue hair, eyeliner, a band over his head and a leather jacket and trousers, "You don't want to zap someone by accident."

"Hey Penn!" Star greeted her human bestie, who like her believed that being Dauntless didn't mean that you couldn't be nice.

"Hey Star!"

"HUGS!" They hugged each other.

Opening his eyes, Penn looked behind nervously.

"Um, Pony Head isn't around, is she?"

"Um, I think I left her behind on my way here. But she's bound to catch up eventually!"

"Oh good! It's just, um, I know how possessive she can be."

"What? No, you're not still mad about that time she accidentally knocked you out of the train that one time, are you?"

* * *

"Think fast, Penn!"

The sound of something knocking could be heard inside the train, followed by Penn falling out of the train, screaming.

"Oops! Sorry Zero!" Called Pony Head, not sounding sorry at all.

* * *

"Um yes. "Accidentally". So, you all nervous about the test?"

Wendy and Lynn looked like they didn't understand the question.

"Um, no not really," Wendy answered.

"Me neither," Said Lynn.

"Um, no, of course not!" Replied Star, although she didn't sound so sure, "You?"

"Nah! I mean, I hope I get Dauntless. Yep. Dauntless. And nothing else."

Penn sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Penn sat down against the wall. Star sat next to him.

"Don't you think that sometimes we've made a mistake?"

"Us?"

"I mean everyone. With this whole 'everyone is either selfless, kind, honest, brave or smart' thing?"

When he said this, he said it so that Star was the only one who could hear him, as she was the only one he felt he could confide in about things like that.

"I mean, why can't someone rather than being either one of those things, but be selfless and kind and honest and brave and smart?"

Star shook her head.

"That's not how it works. You can't be everything because one virtue would conflict with another."

"I know that's what they tell us, but maybe's that just a reason-"

The train suddenly shook. A demonic looking boy with purplish skin, three eyes, red hair and horns wearing a torn black t-shirt and jeans walked in, with fire emerging in his wake. He took off his sunglasses.

"Hey, Star,"

He waved his hand, causing Penn to fly away into a wall.

"You know, the day is coming soon when we have to choose where we belong. And once we've chosen a faction there may not be much to choose from to date. So what do you say?"

He took her hand.

"Shall we give it another whirl?"

Star looked at him.

"Tom."

She took away her hand.

"No no no no, for the last time, no!"

"Oh come on, Star!"

Tom fell to his knees.

"Please take me back, I can change!"

"Well I might have given you at least one date if it wasn't for one tiny little thing."

"And what's that?"

"YOU JUST HURT MY FRIEND, YOU JERK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Penn moaned as he tried to get up.

"What? That was just a little friendly punch between friends! Right, Penn?"

Penn felt himself pulled into Tom's right arm.

"Sure!" Penn smiled, exposing a lost tooth, "Just between friends!"

"Urgh!" Star groaned, walking away. Tom brought Penn closer so they were eye to eye.

"If I find out that you're dating my girl, I'll show you just what a demon of the underworld can do."

"There's no need to worry, we're only friends!"

"Just as long it stays that way, and you don't become just friends."

"Why, doesn't that mean the same thing ohhhhhhh!"

* * *

MEANWHILE FURTHER, IN THE ERUDITE PART OF TOWN...

That morning Dipper was sleeping soundly in his bed, before ...

"Morning, Dipper!"

Dipper screamed as he fell out of bed after his sister Mabel woke him up.

"Mabel, do you have to do that?" Dipper asked as he got up.

"Sorry, Dipper. Just wanted to make sure you were wide awake for today."

"Today? Wait. What's today?"

Dipper checked the calendar. Circled was a day that said 'Aptitude Test'.

"The aptitude test? That's today? Oh man oh man oh man oh man!"

"Dipper, what's the problem? I thought you were looking forward to today?"

"Well I am looking forward to when we make the choice that will lead us becoming fully fledged faction members. But this is the day that they tell you where you ought to be, that tells you what you are, whether you're selfless, peaceful, honest, brave or smart. I mean, I know what I want it to be, but I'm not sure if I'll get it. I'm not sure if I'm smart enough. I mean, I know I don't look like a typical Erudite-"

"Oh Dipper, who cares that you don't wear glasses? You're one of the smartest kids in our class! And given that a significant percentage of our class are nerds, that's saying something!"

"Really? You think I'm smart?"

"Well you're smarter than me!"

"You know you're right. I'm sure we'll both get Erudite!"

Mabel chuckled nervously.

"Yeah."

After getting dressed, Dipper went down for breakfast. Mabel told him that she would catch up. She stared in the mirror. She saw a girl wearing glasses, a blue t-shirt and a blue skirt. She sighed.

Mabel didn't recognise the girl staring back at her.

* * *

"Syrup race!"

At the breakfast table, Dipper and Mabel had each a bottle of syrup opened, their tongues out ready for the syrup to drip on.

"Go Syrup Man!" Shouted Mabel.

"Go Mountie Man!" Shouted Dipper.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Eventually Mabel's syrup dripped on her tongue first.

"Yes! I won!"

She ended up coughing. Dipper laughed.

"Oh man. I'm gonna miss this."

Mabel didn't understand.

"Miss what?"

"Miss playing games like this."

"They'll be plenty of time for more Syrup Race!"

"Is there? I'm just thinking, once we've become proper Erudites we'll probably won't be playing games anymore. Everything we do will be for a logical purpose."

"What? What's so illogical about taking a couple of bottles of condiments meant to improve the taste of starch-based batter to see how quickly it comes out by letting it fall on the tongue? Here," She took out a blender, "have some of my very own made Mabel Juice. Keeps you going throughout the day!"

"Okay, that I can understand the practical purpose of that, but what's with the plastic animals?"

Dipper was referring to the plastic dinosaurs floating in the mixture.

"Ummmm...to make it look fun?"

""I'm just saying, we might have gotten away with stuff like this as kids, but when we're fully initiated, we'll be expected to act as adults. We'll be expected to be more sensible."

Sensible. The word had a sense of finality to it. Dipper seemed so sure that Mabel would go to Erudite, that she wanted to be in Erudite. Sometimes when he was talking like this she just wanted to yell that maybe she doesn't want to be in Erudite. But she wasn't sure that she wanted to leave Erudite, because that would mean leaving her family behind. But she wasn't sure that she was smart enough for Erudite, and therefore would end up leaving anyway.

AGGH! Why was this whole faction thing so complicated?

After breakfast, Dipper and Mabel got ready to leave for school.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Dipper called as they left.

"See you when we get back!" Mabel called.

And they closed the door after them. The house was strangely silent.

* * *

 **I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Star Vs The Forces of Evil', 'Penn Zero: Part Time hero', 'Gravity Falls' or anything related either.**


	2. The Test

**I do not own 'Divergent', 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Star Vs The Forces of Evil,' 'Gravity Falls', 'Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero' or anything related.**

* * *

Nearly everyone was gathered in the cafeteria that lunch, waiting for the aptitude tests. Traditionally it was sixteen year olds who went through this, before last year when it was extended to include fifteen year olds as well, and now this year it was announced that everyone between the ages of 10 and 15 were to go through the choosing ceremony. As usual everyone with their own faction.

"Hey Phineas," A girl greeted Phineas, "Watcha doin?"

"Oh hi Isabella," Phineas greeted back, "Just thinking about which faction the test will say I am."

"Well I don't think you have much to worry too much," Isabella told him, "I mean you're the nicest guy I know so it's unlikely you won't get an Amity result. Oh, and you too Ferb."

"Thanks, Isabella. But you know, they're all great choices. Selflessness, kindness, honesty, bravey and intelligence. Hey Baljeat!"

Phineas spoke to a boy on the adjacent Erudite table.

"What's it like living in a faction based on being smart?"

Baljeat seemed unnerved that Phineas was talking to him.

"Well I – errrr-"

"Phineas!"

Candace pulled her brother away.

"What are you doing? You know we don't speak to people from another faction!"

"Why not?" Phineas asked.

"Why not? Because – because we don't, that's how it's always been! Factions have always kept to themselves, whether they're Amity-"

A bunch of Amity kids were encircled around a banjo player, joining in his cheerful song with clapping. (Mabel, a table away, sighed as she watched them, thinking how it looked like they were having so much fun)

"Candor-"

"I'm not particularly fond of anyone on this table," A Candor announced.

"And I fancy your girlfriend," Another responded.

"Erudite-"

Some bespectacled Erudites were on calculators while others were mixing chemicals.

"Or Abnegation."

The Abnegation just sat quietly on their table, keeping to themselves.

"But aren't we meant to be the kind faction?" Phineas asked, "Doesn't seem very kind not to talk to other people."

"No, we're the peaceful faction," Candace corrected him, "You can be completely non violent and not have anything to do with other people! If anything it's Abnegation who are the kind ones!"

Phineas looked at their table.

"Oh yeah!" He realized, "Never really did understand how you could be selfless and not be nice about it."

* * *

"Here are your fresh clothes and food now get out of here to a shelter," Said an Abnegation volunteer to a Factionless man, giving him what he needed before pulling a lever, causing the next Factionless person to appear on the conveyor belt.

"Here are your fresh clothes and food, now get out of here to a shelter," The volunteer repeated, pulling the lever again.

* * *

"But just because we all live in different factions and prefer different things shouldn't mean that we can't talk to each other, I mean they're all good virtues! Although Erudites get to build all kind of cool stuff."

"Erudites?" Candace gaped disbelievingly, "But most of them are a bunch of squares!"

"Candace," Phineas chided, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"No seriously, most of them are actual squares!"

Sure enough, most of the students on the Erudite table were indeed giant, animate squares.

"Ehhhhh," They all moaned together.

"But still if we were to join Erudite, think of all the stuff we could invent to help Mom and Dad run the farm, or make the most out of every day of Summer!"

Like maybe

Building a rocket

Or making a zombie

Climbing up the Doofensmirtz Tower

Discovering something that doesn't exist

Maybe a clean new form of power

Surfing through the air

Creating nanobots

Or a non-Dauntless friendly train

Finding a different race

A brand new continent

Or driving our sister insane!

"Wait, what was that last part?" Candace asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Phineas apologised, "I think that line was from an earlier time. Like, before people knew how our characters were going to get fleshed out."

"You do realise though that if you choose a different faction, then you'll have to leave your family forever, right?"

Phineas had forgotten this fact.

"Oh yeah. I'm not sure if I could leave Mom and Dad, could you, Ferb?"

Ferb shook his head.

Buford, who wore a bright t-shirt, appeared.

"Out of my way, loser!" He said to a nearby student, pushing him off his chair, taking his place.

"You know, Buford," Remarked Phineas, "For someone from Amity, you're pretty aggressive."

"Hah! Shows what you know!" Buford rebuked, "You think I want to stay with a bunch of Amity wimps? At the choosing ceremony I'm gonna join the Dauntless!"

"But what if your test doesn't give you a Dauntless result?" Isabella asked.

"Like I care about what a computer says about me! I know what I want to do in life!"

Ferb looked up the table.

"Out of my way, loser!" Said a girl called Sashi, pushing someone out of their chair to sit in.

"I guess not every Amity is peaceful," He concluded.

The cafeteria doors opened. In marched the Dauntless. There were those who thought the Dauntless looked somewhat threatening, with their black, leather clothing, their bizarre hair styles and colours, their piercings, their tattoos. Others thought they were the height of cool. It wasn't just Buford. A number of Amity kids, like Marco and his best friend Randy Cunningham, were looking at the Dauntless with admiration. Marco was in particular staring at Jackie.

"Man, I would love to get a Dauntless result!" He told Cunningham.

A chair opposite, a girl named Janna gave Marco a look.

"Um, no offence, Marco, but aren't you a little safe for Dauntless?"

"What, no!"

"Dude, she does have a point," Cunningham pointed out, "I mean the Dauntless are all about danger and taking risks, and you're like the safest kid in school."

"Why does everyone say that?" Marco demanded to know, agitated, "I LOVE taking risks, and would LOVE a bit of danger in my life!"

"Hey Marco," Asked Janna, "Do you want to share my lunch?"

She pushed the tray towards him. On it was plopped a pile of multi-coloured goop.

"What the heck is that?" Marco asked.

"I dunno," Janna shrugged, "It's today's special."

Marco looked behind to see the tray that contained the goop. Something came up and down in the goop.

"AAH! WAS THAT A TENTACLE?"

"I think it's to give it flavour," Janna explained, "I haven't tried it yet, but I though maybe you would like the first taste."

Marco stared at the goop.

"You know what, I'm good with the sandwich Mom made me."

"Yep," Janna concluded, eating a scoop of the goop, "You are definitely a daredevil."

"Gasp! There she is!"

Even though by rule people don't talk to those from a different faction, there was one Dauntless girl that others couldn't help but say hi to.

"Hey, Star!"

"Hi, Star Butterfly!"

"What's goin on, Girl?"

And rather than ignore than like she was expected to, Star smiled back.

"You're the coolest, Star!" Said a girl.

"No, you're the coolest!" Star said back to the girl, "And you!" She pointed as she walked backwards, "And you, and you and you!"

She accidentally bumped into Marco, causing him to fall on the goop. He looked at the mess on his hoodie.

"ARGH! I've got the mystery goop all on me! Who did-?"

He turned around to see who bumped into him. Oh he should have known.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Marco! Here, let me get rid of that stain for you!" She brought up her wand.

"Keep that magic stick of yours away from me!" Marco pushed the wand down.

"But Marco -"

"Just – stay on your table!" He pointed. Looking at the Dauntless table, Star looked back and nodded.

"Okay," She sadly walked away.

Still fuming, Marco sat down, getting the disapproving look of his friend (And Janna).

"Wow," Janna remarked, "Jerk much Marco?"

"I don't care! I can't stand Star Butterfly!"

"But everyone likes Star Butterfly!" Cunningham said.

"Yeah, she's pretty likeable, for someone from Dauntless."

"I don't care! I hate her, I hate her I hate her! And she's gotten worse ever since she got that wand!"

* * *

"TSUNAMI TIDAL WAVE!"

As Marco was closing his locker he yelped as he was caught up in the water that flowed through the corridor.

* * *

"Agh! I think part of the tentacle was in there and now under my shirt! Get it out, get it out!"

Star sighed as she stared at Marco, her head resting in her hands.

"Cheer up, Star!" Wendy told her, "It wasn't the worst thing you've done to Marco Diaz! Remember the tidal wave incident?"

* * *

"TSUNAMI TIDAL WAVE!"

Star cheered as she rode the wave on a surfboard.

"That was fun," She concluded as the water died down. As it did, Marco floated towards her on his back.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Marco! I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine," Marco said as he got up, although his tone clearly showed that it wasn't fine at all.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally!"

He took off his shoes to get to his socks.

"Urgh, there's nothing worse than wet socks," He muttered as he walked away, "It's like I'm walking in pudding."

* * *

"Alright, settle down, settle down!" Called a teacher wearing a blue shirt and pants who looked like a troll. (No seriously she was an actual troll!) However the kids kept talking.

"QUIET!" Miss Skullnick roared, which got the whole cafeteria quietened.

"There, that's better. Now then, we'll be calling names according to faction. First up, from Abnegation: Charlie Booth, And Gabe Benson."

Two boys wearing the typical grey clothing of their faction walked up.

"From Amity: Django and Jenny Brown."

A pair of siblings joined them.

"From Candor: Sabrina Backintosh and Alfonso Doolittle."

Followed by a girl and boy wearing black and white clothing.

"From Dauntless: Justin Armstrong and Amber Briggs. And finally from Erudite: Irvin Du Bois and Candy Chieu."

Some time had passed. Soon they came back.

"Oh man oh man oh man!" Marco fretted, "I'll be next!"

"Oh man oh man oh man!" Dipper fretted.

After calling the names from Abnegation, Skullnick called the names for Amity.

"From Amity: Ferb Fletcher and Phineas Flynn."

"Wait what?" Marco, Candace and Cunningham said, looking confused.

"Um, miss!"

Candace waved her hand.

"No talking!" Skullnick snapped.

"But you missed out our-"

"I said no talking! From Candor: Randy Cunningham and Candace Flynn."

When they came to the front, Skullnick looked them up and down.

"Aren't you a little too colourfully dressed for Candor?"

"Yes, yes we are," Candace answer, "Which is what I was trying to tell you, you missed out our names, we're from Amity!"

"Oh. Really? Huh. Guess there must have been a mix up in the list. Oh well there's so many of you amity kids anyway, so I guess it all balances out. Now then, from Dauntless: Star Butterfly and - "

Skullnick brought the list closer to her eyes.

"Marco Diaz?"

There was silence. Then the cafeteria burst into laughter.

"Marco Diaz, a Dauntless? Voted the safest kid in school?"

Unable to endure the laughter, Marco put up his hood and his hands in his pockets as he grumbled up front.

"Aw, look at us!" Said Star, hugging him, "We're test buddies!"

"Don't touch me."

"Wow," remarked Phineas, "You know, for a supposedly utopian society it seems some kids still get made fun of."

"I always thought we were living in a dystopian society," Ferb added.

"And finally from Erudite: Mabel and Mason Pines."

Mabel and Dipper got up.

"Wait a minute! You're name is Mason?" Gaped Baljeat.

"Man, I was way off." Remarked Irving, looking somewhat disappointed.

* * *

Walking in the test room, Phineas was greeted by an Abnegation volunteer.

* * *

"Ah, welcome!" The administrator greeted Ferb, "Please take a seat."

* * *

"Um, will this hurt?" Candace asked nervously.

* * *

"Don't worry," the administrator told Star, "This won't hurt a bit. Now then. Drink this."

* * *

Marco looked down at the cup of liquid he was given.

"What is it?" He asked.

* * *

"This will put you in a simulation," The administrator told Mabel, "That will put you through a series to tests to see which faction would best suit you. I'll be able to see what you do on this screen."

* * *

Dipper looked down at the liquid. He, along with the six others, drank it. All of their pupils dilated.

* * *

The seven, each in their own simulation, were in an identical room. In front of them they saw a table, with a slice of cheese on one end and a raygun on the other.

"Choose," A voice told them.

Candace looked at the choices.

"Let's see. I choose...the cheese!"

She picked it up.

But the others in the simulation asked 'Why?' (Apart from Ferb, who didn't choose yet).

"Choose," The voice repeated.

Marco and Star looked at their choices. Eventually, both picked up the gun.

"Why do I have to choose?" Phineas, Dipper, and Mabel asked (Apart from Ferb, who continued to remain silent).

"CHOOSE!" The voice screamed at those who didn't make a decision yet.

"Let's see," Said Phineas and Mabel, "I choose...both!"

And they picked up both the cheese and gun simultaneously, as did Ferb. Dipper, however, not liking how the voice was talking to him, just folded his arms.

"Have it your way," The voice said, giving the impression of a shrug.

They heard growling. Turning behind, they saw a large dog, its teeth bare.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Candace screamed, dropping the cheese and running for it.

"AH AH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The dog chased after her.

Dipper, wishing that he had made a choice between the gun and cheese, also screamed as he ran for it.

Phineas, Mabel and Ferb looked at what they had in their hands. None of them wanted to hurt the dog, and knowing that it might not be a good idea to feed a dog cheese, put their items down.

"Hey there, little guy," Said Mabel.

Not running away, she walked closer towards the dog. Phineas and Ferb, however, knowing that a dog won't attack if you make a submissive gesture, laid down on the floor. Mabel went to pat the dog on the nose. It barked at her.

"Such a moody guy, aren't you?" Mabel said.

She managed to pat the dog on the nose. Instantly all signs of aggression were gone, and it started panting, as had the dog in Phineas and Ferb's simulations, who started petting it.

Marco and Star however both shot at the charging dog. Star managed to hit it, whimpering as it fell charred to the ground. Marco, who cried 'AH!', had his eyes closed as he shot. Opening them, he saw that he missed. He yelled again as he dropped the gun and made a run for it.

"Oh my goodness!"

A man had appeared in Star's simulation, bending down at the dog, looking distressed.

"Who did this to you? Hey Miss, do you know what happened to my dog?"

Star suddenly felt guilty.

"Errrr, noooo," She replied, hiding the gun behind her back.

"What's that behind your back?" The man demanded to know curiously.

"Err, it's a hairdryer!" Was the best answer Star could give him. The man did not look convinced.

Managing to find a door, Candace, Dipper, and Marco managed to open it and close it behind them. The dog was scratching at it.

"Excuse me,"

A little child appeared behind them.

"Have you seen my dog?"

The child's attention was drawn to the banging of the door behind them and the scratching and growling.

"Fluffy, is that you? Fluffy!"

The child went for the door.

"No, don't open it!" Candace yelled.

"Wait, kid don't open the door!" Marco and Dipper both said, putting their hands on the child's shoulders.

"But Fluffy is out there, isn't he?"

All had a feeling that if they honestly said yes, then the child would open the door regardless of the danger.

"There's no dog there!" All answered.

The child had vanished, but the dog was still banging at the door. In moments it would break down. Candace huddled in a corner, scared. Marco and Dipper, however, looked around, and managed to blockade the door with heavy enough objects. Soon the banging stop.

"Phew!"

"Puppy!"

A child cried. All of the applicants (Candace, Dipper and Marco looked through a window in the door) saw that the dog was now charging at the child.

"Kid, get out of here!" Everyone yelled, but the child didn't move.

"I can't watch!" Said Candace, covering her eyes.

The others, however, ran, Marco and Dipper hurriedly removing their blockade to open the door, and threw themselves between the child and the dog.

"AH!" Mabel and Dipper yelled.

Marco, however, had his hands raised.

"HIYA!"

And kicked the dog in the muzzle.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb and Mabel now found themselves on a bus. A man asked them about someone in the newspaper, that said 'Dangerous Criminal Apprehended'.

"Hey, do you know this man?"

All did, but had a feeling that something terrible will happen to them if they said yes.

"Well do you?"

Despite the danger felt, all of them gulped.

"Yes."

* * *

 **I do not own 'Randy Cunningham' or anything related, either.**


	3. The Choice

**I do not own Divergent, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Penn Zero, Randy Cunningham, Star Vs the Forces Of Evil or anything related.**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Marco, Star, Dipper and Mabel all had opened their eyes.

"That was perplexing," Was what their administrator was telling them, "Excuse me for a minute."

* * *

The administrators had all walked out their rooms and met each other.

"Yours proved positive too?" One of them asked another.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

They later came back.

"Sorry to worry you. Phineas-"

* * *

"Ferb-"

* * *

"Star-"

* * *

"Marco-"

* * *

"Dipper-"

* * *

"Mabel-"

* * *

"Your results were inconclusive."

Everyone looked shocked.

* * *

"Inconclusive?" Marco asked, taken aback.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Asked Dipper, confused.

* * *

"Well the test is meant to eliminate one or more of the factions, but in your case, only, three-"

* * *

"-Two-"

* * *

"-one-"

* * *

"-none were ruled out."

Phineas was shocked at this.

"None? Is that even possible?"

"Until now, I wouldn't have thought it was. Although it rarely happens, some have been known to have two ruled out. Just one would have been incredible, but none at all? I think yours is the only one case I know!"

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that it's now up to you to decide where you want to go."

* * *

Ferb remained silent as this was explained to him.

"Um. Do you need a moment?" The administrator asked him.

Ferb continued to remain silent.

"Okay then."

* * *

Only one?

"Which one is it?" Mabel asked.

"Erudite."

The word was like a hammer. Erudite. The faction of her family, her home.

* * *

"Only two?" Marco asked.

"You showed equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite."

* * *

"So which two did I get?"

"Abnegation and Erudite," Dipper's administrator told him.

* * *

"Abnegation and Dauntless," is what Star's administrator told her.

"There is a word for this."

* * *

"Divergent."

All of the said the word with such gravitas.

"Under no circumstances must you tell people your result."

* * *

"Being Divergent is dangerous."

* * *

"is-"

* * *

"-that-"

* * *

"-clear?"

None of them understood, but they all nodded anyway.

* * *

Candace had opened her eyes.

"So, how did I do?"

"Candace, I don't know how to tell you this, but your result was inconclusive."

"Inconclusive? You mean I got more than one?"

"No. Quite the opposite, really. Candace, you didn't register for any of the factions."

"WHAT?"

"You chose the cheese, which ruled out Dauntless, but you didn't use it for the dog, so Amity's out. You lied about the dog, so Candor's out, and you didn't think of blockading the door, which rules out Erudite."

"Hey, it's hard to think under pressure!"

"And when the girl was threatened, you didn't throw yourself between, which rules out Abnegation."

"I told her to get out of the way! But I don't understand, I thought the test was supposed to give you at least one faction?"

"Well officially that's the case, but it does happen. Not everyone fits in the factions, I mean if they did, we wouldn't have the Factionless, now would we?"

"Factionless?"

Candace imagined the vast, dark wasteland that was the factionless area, full of poverty, vermin and homelessness. There was screaming.

Candace's administrator was trying to calm her down.

"Not that I'm saying you would end up Factionless!"

Candace was in tears.

"But what if I do? What if I end up alone and living in a dumpster with nothing but a used newspaper as a blanket eating garbage, and I'll have to marry a rat, and have rat babies, and name THEM Zachary and Amanda?"

"Well, let's see if we can help you avoid having rat babies. Okay, look, there is a secondary test. The first one just registers whether you're one or the other, this one shows how strong you register, which might give you a clue which one you are strongest with. It hasn't been tested yet, but it's worth a try!"

* * *

Candace was put through a series of simulations. In the first, she passed a homeless man. In the second, someone knocked into her.

"Hey, watch it!"

In the third, she was in a room where a man with a briefcase later entered.

"Do you like this room?"

"It's a little bland."

Candace shrieked. A large bulge appeared on the man's head.

"I'm sorry, is there something on my face."

"Errr, you have a huge bump."

"Okay then. Now then, do you know this man?"

He showed her a photo from his briefcase. Candace did, but had a feeling that if she said yes, then her life would be in danger.

"Ummm. No?"

She was now in front of a tunnel.

"No way am I going in there."

And finally, she was in front of a computer, with an envelope. Reading it, it was about a notorious criminal being apprehended. After turning off the computer, Candace opened her eyes and found herself back in the chair.

"Well, how did I do?"

The examiner examined the results.

"Well this confirms it. You definitely don't fit in any of the factions. You ignored the homeless man, you yelled at the guy who bumped into you, you lied about not knowing the man-"

"My life would have been in danger!"

"You didn't go in the tunnel, and you didn't realise from reading the that the person arrested couldn't have been the culprit and was arrested out of incompetence."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Well, from what I can see, even though you failed all of them, you were strongest with Candor."

"Candor?"

"Yes."

Candace felt inspired.

"Yes. Candor, of course! Why wasn't it so obvious before? Yes, a life dedicated to truth!"

"Yes, but you still lied about not knowing that man."

"To exposing wrong doing to the light!"

"Candor are expected to tell the truth, no matter the consequences."

"To bust those who would try to getaway with doing things their their mom wouldn't approve of!"

"Any attempt to conceal the truth will be punished severely-"

"I mean, Candace? Candor? It can't be any clearer-"

"Yes yes, that's good, now can you please go? I've got someone else to do."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel met each other outside of the rooms.

"How did it go?" Dipper asked.

"Great," Mabel lied, "Yours?"

"Great."

* * *

That night, it was traditional for everyone in Amity to get together for one final night. As they danced around the bonfire, with Jeremy Johnson singing as he played the banjo, among the cheerful gathering everyone who got a divergent result were in deep thought about the choice they had to make tomorrow.

* * *

That night, Star was having dinner with her parents. Being the daughter of Dauntless leaders meant she lived in the palace of a building above the dauntless compound.

"So Star, how did it go?" Her Mum asked her.

"Huh?" Star looked up, playing with her food, "Oh. Fine. Fine. Hey um, Mom, Dad? What were your test results?"

"What do you mean? It was Dauntless of course," Her Mum replied in a matter of fact way.

"Oh. Right! Yeah. I don't know, I was just wondering if, you know, you got a result other than Dauntless but decided to choose Dauntless anyway."

"Well, if I had I wouldn't currently be a Dauntless leader, now would I?"

"Even before the choosing ceremony they called her Moon the Undaunted," Her Dad added, "It was clear even back then where she would end up!"

"But people can decide to choose a different faction from their aptitude test, if they want."

"Yes but to do so would be fool hardy. Just because they can choose doesn't mean they should make the wrong choice. People should only choose the factions that they have aptitude for."

Star didn't know why. She was pretty sure that she wasn't going to choose a faction that she didn't have aptitude for, but her mum's talk about how people shouldn't really make their own choice and just go what was predetermined for them annoyed her. Getting up, she pushed her food away.

"I'm going to bed."

"Star, you haven't finished your dinner." Her mum warned her.

"I'm not hungry. And I've got a lot to think about tomorrow."

She walked down the corridor to her bedroom.

"Star, wait."

She turned around. Her Mum was standing behind her.

"Look, Mom. I'm sorry I left early. I've just got a lot to deal on my plate-"

Star's Mum hugged her. She was somewhat unsettled. Her mum had never hugged her before.

"I thought you always said that hugging was inappropriate for Dauntless?"

"Well, maybe just this once. I just need you to know that whatever you decide tomorrow, I'll be proud of you no matter what. All I ask is that whatever you decide, you commit fully to your choice. Star, you know what that means, right?"

Star nodded.

"It is important that we mustn't diverge from our faction's rules. It would be dangerous, especially now."

The word lit up in her head. Diverge.

"Wait, Mom, what do you mean by now-"

"Well, I'll let you go to bed. You have an important day tomorrow."

Star's mum walked away.

"Wait Mom, what did you mean by-"

And she was gone.

* * *

In the Erudite section, Mabel and Dipper were in bed.

"Hey Dipper, you know the whole 'faction before blood' thing?"

"Mabel, you're not worried that you won't get into Erudite, are you? Mabel you are smart, in your own way."

"Right, yeah. Well good night!"

"Night."

But Mabel couldn't sleep, as she looked up at the ceiling. Dipper may think she was smart in her own way, but according to the aptitude test she wasn't Erudite smart.

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered for the choosing ceremony. Phineas, Ferb and Candace's parents hugged them.

"Remember kids, we'll be proud of you whatever you choose," Linda told them.

Marco's parents also hugged him and expressed their love.

"Mom! Dad!" Marco protested.

"Remember what we discussed yesterday, Star," Star's mum told her.

"Yeah, Mom," She replied.

"Go out there and make us proud!" Her dad said, slapping her on the back.

The Pines twins were approached by a man in his early sixties, wearing a blue coat.

"Great uncle Ford!"

The twins hugged their great uncle.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

"Well, as a faction leader I'm requested to attend. Besides I couldn't miss out on my nephew and niece's choosing ceremony!"

"So Great Uncle Ford, what have you been up to lately?" Dipper asked.

"Been busy installing the new screens. Soon Erudite Communications will be up and running."

"You know, Uncle Ford, some might call post giant images of yourself in the city on big screens is kinda egotistical."

"Yes, that's what my opponents have said," Ford frowned, "But I like to use it as a chance to spread knowledge to everyone. After all, knowledge is meant for everyone, not to be hoarded."

"Hey Dipper, I'll catch up," Mabel told her brother.

"Any advice, Great Uncle Ford? I know we're not supposed to reveal our results, but-"

"All I can tell you is choose what will make you happy. Let nothing hold you back."

"Not even family?"

"No. Not even that."

Mabel weakly smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Ford."

She felt slightly better, but not enough.

Soon the parents had sat down, with their children standing up at the front in alphabetical order. This year it was Abnegation's turn to host the Choosing Ceremony. An overweight man in a grey t-shirt, shorts, and cap fiddled with the microphone on the stand before leaving the stage.

"Hello to you all!"

A short, orange furred humanoid wearing a large, grey hat popped up from the stand.

"Folks call me Wander! Welcome to the choosing ceremony! Today each of you will decide which virtue you value. Althoughifyouaskmechoosingjustonevaluewhenallareimportantiskindasilly so! There is Abnegation, who spend their lives helping people, who wear nothing but grey, where men shave their hair short and women have it tightened into a bun, who avoid close physical contact, don't do anything for fun, no celebrating birthdays (or any holiday for that matter) and only allowed to look in a mirror once every three months! Hoo boy! I tell you does that make it challenging in the bathroom every morning! Ahem. Then there is Amity, the happy folk who play songs, farm the land, and are also our carers such as doctors."

* * *

A sickly man laid in his bed.

"Hello!"

An amity doctor dressed as a clown appeared, trying to make the patient laugh in order to feel better.

* * *

And then there's Candor, those honest black and white folk who always tell the truth, who provide our lawyers.

* * *

"People of the Jury," said the Candor lawyer, "As you can see from today, I hope you can see that my client is clearly guilty, that the evidence all points to him, and that you will declare him so unanimously against him."

"Why is it that Candor can never lie?" The defendant moaned.

* * *

"Then there's Dauntless, those daring, risk taking adventurous types who wear black, have tattoos, piercings, and all kinds of hairstyles, play city wide games, sprint through the city, travel by jumping on moving trains, jumping into unknown chasms and climb tall buildings! Who provide security to our city. Then finally there are Erudites, those who wear blue and use their big brains to come up with all kinds of things to improve the city as well as teaching others! So when I call out your name, come up here to the stage, and you'll need to prick yourself with this needle," Wander showed the needle, "To drop the blood into the faction of your choice!"

The candidates were called in reverse alphabetical order.

"Zero, Penn!"

Penn Zero confidently walked to the front of the stage. Taking the needle from Wander, he pricked it and let the blood fall into the bowl with burning coal.

"DAUNTLESS."

A screen attached to the bowls lit up, with the words in typical Dauntless black. Penn went back to rejoin his faction.

"Wiseman, Boone!"

Boone Wiseman, an Erudite, took the needle and pricked his finger to drop drops into the bowl of water.

"ERUDITE," Appeared the words in blue.

"Weinerman, Howard!"

An Amity kid now came up on the stage. Pricking his finger, he sprinkled the drops in the dauntless bowl, becoming the first transfer.

"DAUNTLESS."

"That fat kid, a Dauntless?" Someone from the crowd jeered.

"Yeah!" Said another, "He won't last the first stage!"

"Howard?" Called a man who was in no doubt his dad, "Howard, what have you done? You won't survive the Dauntless initiation process!"

A girl who was undoubtedly his sister also voiced disapproval, but Howard ignored them as he joined the Dauntless.

"Van Stomp, Buford!"

Buford became the second Amity born to choose to transfer to Dauntless.

More and more names were called.

"Tjinder, Baljeet!"

"ERUDITE."

As time went on and the kids to his left were thinning, Dipper felt queasy.

"Pony Head, Lilacia!"

"DAUNTLESS."

"Pines, Mason."

"Psst! Dipper!" Mabel whispered to her brother.

"Huh? Oh right, that's me!"

Dipper came up to the front. Taking the needle, he looked nervously at it.

"Um, is there another way we can choose?"

"I know that choosing a faction by making yourself bleed is not the nicest way to choose. You should have seen the way we used to do this. Candidates had to cut themselves with a big knife! But I managed to talk the council down to a needle."

Dipper looked at his choices. According to the test, he was suitable for either Abnegation or Erudite. He thought for a moment what it would be like to be Abnegation. No, he knew he was suited for Erudite, even if he never liked the symbol for it, an eye with lines at the top and bottom. He always had the strange feeling that it was watching him. Specifically him.

"Make your choice already!" Someone from behind shouted.

"Now everyone!" Wander called, "Every candidate needs as much time as possible in order to choose!"

Dipper pricked himself.

"Ow."

Then he sprinkled the drops into the Erudite bowl.

"ERUDITE."

Dipped went to rejoin his faction.

"Pines, Mabel."

Now Mabel walked to the front. According to the test, she was suitable for everything, except Erudite, the faction of her family. She thought about what Great Uncle Ford said, about how to choose what was best for you. She knew which one she thought was best. Prickling herself, she sprinkled the drop of blood into the bowl filled with earth.

"AMITY," Appeared the words in bright red.

"Wait, what? Mabel?"

Dipper stared at his sister. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Mabel gave her brother a sombre look.

"Sorry, Dipper."

Taking off her glasses, she let them drop to the floor. Walking to the Amity side, she accidentally stepped on them.

Time passed by as more names were called.

"Ordania, Janna!"

"DAUNTLESS."

"Lynn Thomas, Jackie!"

"DAUNTLESS."

"Lucitor, Tom!"

"DAUNTLESS."

"Kobayashi, Sashi!"

"DAUNTLESS."

"Hirano, Stacy!"

"AMITY."

Eventually it was Phineas' turn.

"Flynn, Phineas!"

Phineas took the needle, and looked at his choices. Although they were all great choices, and thinking about what his Mum said, there was one that stood out the most. Pricking his finger, he sprinkled the blood into the Erudite bowl.

"ERUDITE."

"Wait, what? I don't understand!" Said Linda, bewildered and completely taken aback by Phineas' choice.

"But Mom? You'd said you'd be proud of me no matter what I chose!"

"Yes but you were supposed to choose Amity! I don't understand! You've never shown an aptitude for Erudite before! What is happening?"

Phineas hesitantly joined the Erudite crowd.

"Flynn, Candace."

After seeing her mum's reaction, Candace was hesitant in leaving home. But remembering what the tests said, she knew what her best choice was. Besides there was always a chance that Ferb would stay. Pricking her finger, she sprinkled in the blood in the bowl full of glass.

"CANDOR," Appeared the words in white.

"Candace, too?" Linda shrieked, "Oh honey, I know you're not the most amiable girl, but you know you'll never survive in a faction based on telling the truth!"

Someone her mum's words made it easier for Candace to turn her back on her family. She walked over to the Candor side.

"Fletcher, Ferb."

Ferb looked at the bowls. For a moment, he hesitated, looking at his brother, then his parents, before pricking his finger and sprinkling the blood into the Erudite bowl.

"ERUDITE."

"Oh, Lawrence!" Linda wept, "All of our children have left us!"

"There there, Linda," Lawrence consoled her, "But look at it this way! At least Phineas and Ferb still have each other!"

"Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella!"

Isabella chose the bowl filled with pebbles.

"ABNEGATION," Lit the screen in grey words.

"Du Bois, Irving!"

"ERUDITE."

"Diaz, Marco."

Marco now walked up to the stage. He took the needle.

"Um. Is this really the most hygienic way to choose?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry!" Wander told him, "I make sure it's clean with every use!"

He looked at his choices. According to the test, he was suitable for either Abnegation, Dauntless or Erudite. He imagined himself as Abnegation, helping others wearing a grey hoodie. He then looked at the dauntless bowl. He now imagined himself wearing black leather, jumping in and out of the train, fighting people, climbing buildings, using a gun, throwing knives, running through the city. Dauntless was the faction he wanted to join. But maybe they were right. Maybe he wasn't enough of a risk taker to survive in Dauntless. He turned to the Erudite bowl. He imagined himself wearing glasses and a blue sweater. Well he did get the best grades in his class-

"Oh just choose something already!" Someone shouted.

"NO PUTTING PRESSURE ON CANDIDATES!" Wander shouted at the crowd.

Pricking himself with the needle, he moved his finger towards the Erudite bowl. Yes, maybe Erudite would be the safe-

Marco could hear the laughter from the cafeteria again.

 _"Marco Diaz, a Dauntless? Voted the safest kid in school?"_

 _"Um, no offence, Marco, but aren't you a little safe for Dauntless?"_

 _"Dude, she does have a point. I mean the Dauntless are all about danger and taking risks, and you're like the safest kid in school."_

 _"Yep, you are definitely a daredevil."_

Marco's hand shook. He brought it over, letting the blood drop into the Dauntless bowl.

"DAUNTLESS."

The crowd gasped.

"Marco Diaz? The safest kid in school? A Dauntless?" Someone exclaimed in disbelief.

"Our Marco?" Marco's mum Angela had her hands to her mouth, "A Nasty Dauntless?"

"There there," Rafael consoled her, "We knew this might happen after finding that stash of violent stuff in his bedroom."

Marco did not like his parents talking about him as if he was dead to them. He joined the Dauntless.

"Cunningham, Randy!"

"DAUNTLESS."

"Butterfly, Star!"

Star now walked up to the front. She looked at the abnegation bowl, but was not ready to start wearing grey, so she pricked her finger and let the blood drop into the Dauntless bowl.

"DAUNTLESS."

After Justin Armstrong chose Dauntless, everyone had chosen. The different factions were parting.

"Mom!" Phineas shouted, "I didn't mean to make you cry! Take care of Perry for us!"

"We will Phineas!" Linda called back, "We will!"

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, "Mabel, why didn't you tell me?"

"Dipper, I tried to tell you!" Mabel called back, "But you wouldn't listen! You knew I was no Erudite!"

Turning around, Marco gave a sad smile as he waved goodbye to his parents. His grieving parents, hugging each other, speechlessly waved back.

Watching the different scenes, Wander was in tears.

"This is the hardest part of every choosing ceremony," He sniffed, "Watching families get separated from their loved ones-"

"Um, Mr Wander?"

"Huh?"

Wander looked at the new Abnegation initiates that appeared.

"Oh right! Soos," He gestured to the man who had set up the stand, "If you could take charge of our new initiates. I just need some time alone!" He squeaked as he ran off.

"Is he okay?" Isabella asked.

"Mr Wander?" Soos replied, "Oh yeah, he just gets emotional at the end of every choosing ceremony."

* * *

 **P.S. I do not own Wander Over Yonder or anything related either.**


End file.
